


Under the Mistletoe

by Kagami_Hikari008



Series: The Spirit of Christmas: A Hijikata Toshirou × Sakata Gintoki Holiday Short Stories [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Christmas-themed, Fluff, M/M, cliche-themed or smthng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami_Hikari008/pseuds/Kagami_Hikari008
Summary: (( Part two of "The Spirit of Christmas comes first with Christmas decorations!" ))Having each other's presence under the mistletoe isn't that bad ( though it's a cliche one ).





	Under the Mistletoe

Hijikata was leaning on the fence outside of the Yorozuyas’ place, having his smoke again as he stares down to his phone. Gintoki follows after a while and takes a look in front of entrance, sighing as he leans to the fences as well next to Hijikata. Hijikata then turns his eyes to Gintoki, seeing him being lightened up only by the faint lights of the Christmas lights.

“… These lights will surely rise up our monthly rent in here…” Gintoki sighs, scratching his head.

“It’s just for this month, though. Let them be for a while.”

Gintoki takes a look beside Hijikata and sees him staring back to his phone. He then whistles and steals the phone out of Hijikata’s hand, only earning growl from him.

“Chill, oi. I’ll just look at the picture ~” Gintoki snickers.

“You should at least tell me first!” Hijikata snarls, then heavily blowing out a smoke from his cigarette.

Gintoki just snickers and stares for a while at the phone, smiling as he presses some buttons before returning it to its owner.

“… I never felt this enthusiastic at decorating this place.” Gintoki hums as he looks back in the door’s decorations.

Hijikata checks his phone and notices its wallpaper changed from its default Shinsengumi logo into their picture in front of the Christmas tree. He just smiles and tucks it back to his sleeves, leaning closer to the fence. As he looks up to the darkening sky, he sees a familiar design from earlier.

“Tsk, I don’t even bother decorating around from these past few years.” Gintoki scoffs, looking back to Hijikata again. Then, he was taken aback after seeing Hijikata’s face closer to his.

“… At least you enjoyed doing it with them, right?” Hijikata replies while moving his face closer to Gintoki’s. He then gently presses his lips to the other’s, closing his eyes a bit.

After a little while, Hijikata moves back again and sees how flushed Gintoki is. He just blinks and chuckles, earning a smack from the other.

“.. B-Bastard! Kissing me out of nowhere!” Gintoki glares, averting his eyes away.

“Well… I just saw something familiar up there, that’s why.” Hijikata points up, making Gintoki to look up, seeing a mistletoe hanging along with the Christmas balls they hung earlier.

“… I’m surprised that you managed to forget your tsundere side just to do that.” Gintoki scoffs.

“Who are you even calling a tsundere?” Hijikata scoffs back, grumbling. Then, he gasps as Gintoki suddenly pulls him back for a kiss. He just kisses back afterwards, gently nibbling the other’s lower lip before they breaks the kiss again.

“… Not here, bastard.” Gintoki whispers, smirking mockingly as Hijikata quietly grumbles.

“What do you even mean by that?” Hijikata scowls, only earning a laugh from the other. He just scoffs and leans back to the fence again, Gintoki leaning his head beside him as he looks up to the cloudy sky of the night. They simply stay at what they are and enjoy the silence around them and only having each other’s presence alone.

“… We should do this again next year.” Gintoki murmurs.

“Mhm… It doesn’t sound bad, anyway.” Hijikata replies, chuckling a bit together with his beloved male beside him as they enjoy the following moments with silence and some usual bickering to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for this drabble!~ ( though it's a short one ;; )
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night ahead! ^^


End file.
